hawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Hawai'i
Hawai'i here is no state named Hawai’i, with seven or eight islands, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. This isn’t about Hawai’i. There is, however, a state named Hawai'i (formally The Sandwich Islands), with one hundred thirty seven islands, at 21°18′''32'″''N 157°'49'′'34'″'W (Honolulu). People visit Hawai'i because of Hawai'i’s famous beaches, the volcanoes, beautiful sightseeing spots, and much, much more. Hawai'i has '7 '''main islands. They are Hawai'i The Big Island, Kaua'i, Lāna'i, Maui, Moloka'i, Ni'ihau, and O'ahu. O'ahu even has ''Waikīkī, a world famous beach! Over seventy-two thousand visitors visit Waikīkī each day! In Hawai'i, you can also visit Pearl Harbor on O'ahu. Pearl Harbor is where Japan bombed the U.S.A. leading us into World War II. Kīlauea is an active volcano on Hawai'i The Big Island, and you can sometimes see lava flowing into the Pacific Ocean. Hawai'i is a very exiting place to go! '''The State Hawai'i Hawai'i has a population of about 1,374,800, yet it also has about 7,558,200 visitors per year. Do you know what Hawai'i’s state fish is? It is the Humuhumunukunukuapuaa! That’s right the ''Humuhumunukunukuapua'a'', also known as the Reef Triggerfish and the Lagoon Triggerfish. Hawai'i’s state bird is Nene The Hawai'ian Goose, ''and Hawai'i’s flower is the ''Yellow Hibiscus. There is also a state tree, which is the Kukui. Each island has a color. The Big Island is red, Kaua'i is purple, Lāna'i is orange, Maui is pink, Moloka'i is green, Ni'ihau is white, and O'ahu is golden yellow. The average temperature for Hawai'i in the winter is 70°F, and in the summer it is 87°F. Hawai'i always feels very hot because it is very humid there. Hawai'i grows guava, coffee, sugarcane, mango, banana, papaya, avocado, star fruit, kava and pineapple. Hawai'i is famous for a lot of things. Tsunamis Tsunamis are giant waves; they may hit the Hawai'ian islands. They are usually caused by earthquakes in the Pacific. They are usually up to 400-500 mph! They can reach, and or damage places miles away. Since Hawai’i is on the volcanic hot spot, the tsunamis can also be caused by volcanic eruptions, and they can be caused by landslides. When Moloka’i had its landslide, it most likely caused a tsunami. In February 2010, the earthquake in Chile made a minor tsunami, but the governor, (at that time) Linda Lingle, said it was a “good drill.” In March 2011 the earthquake in Japan caused a minor tsunami, but officials made everyone evacuate in case of a big tsunami. It caused one million dollars in damage. Climate Hawai'i has a very tropical climate. The climate changes depending on the weather, and the altitude. At sea level, in the summer the temperature is usually 85-90°F (29-32°C), and in the winter, 79-83°F (26-28°C). The temperature at sea level usually stays between 90°F (32 °C) and 60°F (16 °C). At higher altitudes, the climate is colder; at Mauna Kea, Mauna Loa, and Haleakalā ''it often snows in the winter. One different thing about Hawai’i’s climate is the small yearly change in temperature. There is a narrow latitude band that makes a slight variation in length of night and day from one part of Hawai’i to another that causes the temperature. The small annual differences in the altitude of the sun above the horizon, and the small differences in the length of the daylight period, together with the result in small differences in the amount of incoming solar energy from one time of the year to another. The surface of the water of the ocean around Hawai’i range from 77°F (25°C) from late February to early April, to a maximum of 83°F (28°C) from late September to early October. The highest temperature ever recorded on the islands was 100 °F on April 27, 1931 in Pahala''. Hawai'i The Big Island The Big Island is Hawai'i’s biggest island, and it has five volcanoes. They are Kohala, Mauna Kea, Hualālai, Mauna Loa, and Kīlauea. Mauna Loa, and Kīlauea are active. Mauna Kea is the tallest mountain in the world, not Mt. Everest. Mt. Everest is the tallest point, but Mauna Kea is the tallest mountain because it is partly under the water. The island is 93 miles across, and has an area of 4028mi2. Kīlauea has been erupting continuously since 1983, and is the most dangerous volcano in the U.S.A. Mauna Loa ''came above sea level about four hundred thousand years ago, and has been erupting for at least seven hundred thousand years. Some places of other interest are ''Alaska Falls, Pana'ewa Rainforest Zoo, Laupahoehoe Train Museum, and much more! Kaua'i Kaua'i is the oldest of the Hawai'ian Islands. It is over five and one tenth million years old. In Kaua'i, the letter “K” was pronounced “T”; therefore Kaua'i would be pronounced “Taua'i”. The island is 33 miles across, and has an area of 562.3mi2. By the east side of Mount Wai'ale'ale, there is one of the wettest spots on earth. It has about 460 inches of rainfall per year. On the west side of Kaua'i, there is a canyon about three thousand feet deep. It is named Waimea Canyon, and is called “''The Grand Canyon of the Pacific''”. Kaua'i grows lots of Hawai'i’s guava, coffee, sugarcane, mango, banana, papaya, avocado, star fruit, kava and pineapple. Touristy areas are Moloaa Bay, Nā Pali Coast State Park, Na'Pali-Kona Forest Reserve, Sleeping Giant (Nounou Mountain), and lots more cool places. Kaho'olawe Kaho'olawe is unpopulated. After the attack on Pearl Harbor, the island was used as a training facility for the army. It was also used as a bombing/bomb testing army zone. It was originally divided into nine ili (colonies); ''Hakioawa, Pāpākā, Kuheia-Kaulana, Ahupū, Honoko'a, Kealaikahiki, Kūnaka-''Na'alapa'', Kanapou, and Lua Makika. After lots of protesters, in 1990, the island was relieved from its duties. In 1993-1994 the UXO (unexploded ordnance) cleanup began. '''Lāna'i Lāna'i is called the Pineapple Island, because of its Pineapple Plantations. Lāna'i was originally divided into thirteen Ahupua’a (Like Kaho'olawe, colonies); Kaa,'' Paomai'','' Mahana'','' Maunalei'', Kalulu,'' Kaunolu'','' Palawai'','' Pawili'', Kamao, Kealia Aupuni,'' Kealia Kapu'', and Kamoku. It is 18 miles across, and has an area of 140.5mi2. There are no traffic lights on Lāna'i. The island has one school, Lanai High and Elementary School, for every kid on the island. Most of Lāna'i’s landmarks require a four wheel drive truck. It has only two hotels. Attractions at Lāna'i include Shipwreck Beach, Experience at Kō'ele Golf Course, Garden of the Gods, and the Mountains of Lāna'i. Lāna'i has a legend about a boy named Kauluā'au. Kauluā'au pulled up every ulu ''tree from Maui. Kaka'alaneo, his father, banished Kauluā'au from Maui, to Lāna'i, expecting him not to survive the spirits. Kauluā'au then outwitted the spirits and drove them from the island. Kaka'alaneo saw Kauluā'au’s fire burn through the night, so he welcomed Kauluā'au back to Maui. During the night, Kauluā'au had pulled up all the ''ulu trees from Lāna'i, explaining the lack of ulu trees there. Maui Maui was formed by two shield volcanoes, so it is called a “volcanic doublet.” It is 48 miles across, and has an area of 727.2mi2. Haleakalā, is the highest mountain on Maui, at over 10,000 ft. above sea level, but over 5 mi. including underwater, making it one of the world’s tallest mountains. Maui is part of “''Maui Nui''” which is a large island, made up of Maui Lāna'i, Kaho'olawe, and Moloka'i. They were connected by the now submerged Penguin Bank. As recently as 20,000 years ago, ocean levels were low, the islands were connected, and called, Maui Nui. The last eruption was around 1790, at Cape Kīna'u between Āhihi Bay'' and La Perouse Bay, and at Makaluapuna Point on Honokahua Bay. Haleakalā ''can erupt again, even though it is considered dormant by volcanologists. Tourists like ''Hāna Highway, Haleakalā National Park, and Lahaina. '''Moloka'i Moloka'i is called The Friendly Isle. It is 38 miles across, and has an area of 260mi2. It is made up of East Moloka'i, and West Moloka'i, two shield volcanoes. East Moloka'i is now 4970 ft. tall. It used to be a lot taller, but it suffered a huge collapse about 1,500,000 years ago. The remains are scattered throughout the Pacific Ocean. Moloka'i is part of Maui County. The forests have mostly ōhi'a lehua Trees''. Belo 4,000 ft. there are lots of exotic plants; strawberry guava, eucalyptus, and cypress. Non native axis deer, and feral pigs roam forests, destroying native plants, and insects. At the summit of Kamakou is the unique Pepe'opae bog, where dwarf 'ōhi'a'' and other plants cover the soggy ground. endemic plant and animal species. Many of Moloka'i’s species, including the oloma'o, kākāwahie, and the Moloka'i 'Ō'ō have become extinct. Moloka'i tries not to increase tourism, and in 2008, closed many places of interest. '''Ni'ihau Ni'ihau has a population of 130 people. It is 4.9 million years old, a little younger then Kaua'i. The island is 18.6 miles across, and has an area of 69.5mi2. It is nicknamed The Forbidden Isle.'' The'' ōlulu'','' the'' Hawai’ian monk seal, and the Aylmer robinsonii, three endangered species, live on Ni'ihau. Ni'ihau used to not have any trees, but Aubrey Robinson, grandmother of the current owners of the island, planted over 10,000 trees there. There are some native birds live on Ni'ihau; alae ke'oke'o'', the āe'o, and the koloa maoli. Tourists that go to Ni'ihau like half day helicopter rides, and the hunting safaris there. O'ahu O'ahu is the most populated island, with about 953,200 people. It has the state capitol, Honolulu. The island is 44 miles across, and has an area of 596.7mi2. Wai'anae and Ko'olau are the two shield volcanoes on O'ahu. It is called The Gathering Place. Diamond Head, Waikīkī, Pearl Harbor are all places of interest on O'ahu. Diamond Head is located in Honolulu. It is 762 ft tall. It is called Diamond Head because when British sailors found it, they thought the calcite crystals in it were diamonds. Diamond Head used to be a volcano, but geologists don’t believe it will erupt again. Right next to Diamond Head is Waikīkī. In Waikīkī, there is Waikīkī Beach. Waikīkī means spouting fresh water ''in Hawai'ian. The Beach is two miles long, but half of it is reserved for surfers. ''Waikīkī is filled with hotels and shops. The shoreline is eroding, but in early 2011 the beach was restored to where the 1985 shoreline was. Waikīkī is a very famous place. Pearl Harbor is a memorial for The Attack on Pearl Harbor, and for the'' USS Arizona''. The USS'' Arizona'' is a ship attacked by Japan in WWII, that was totally exploded, which killed 1177 people. Overall, on the attack, 2402 people died, and 1282 people were wounded. The attack happened at 7:55am, on December 7, 1941. The USS'' Arizona Memorial is a floating memorial directly over the rusting USS Arizona''. On the memorial, you can see the ship under your feet. In the back of the memorial, there are all the names of those killed at the attack. The Pearl Harbor museum is filled with facts and artifacts. Hawai’ian Language The Hawai'ian language is a Polynesian language. It only has twelve letters; A, E, I, O, U, H, K, L, M, N, P, W, (Including the macrons, Kahakō, or long vowels Ā Ē Ī Ō Ū) seven diphthongs; AE, AI, AO, AU, EI, EU, OU, and two okina. The okina was used for telling words apart; ko'u'' ('my') from kou ('your'). There are also some rules; Interchangeable B/P. B was dropped, P was kept; Interchangeable L/R. L was kept, R was dropped; Interchangeable K/T. K was kept, T was dropped; Interchangeable V/W. V was dropped, W was kept. The Hawai'ian language has many common words, like English. Ae'' (yes), A'ole pilikia'' (you’re welcome), and many more words. '''Hawai'i Hawai'i is very awesome! It has 137 islands; 8 main ones. It was the 50th state admitted into the union. It is 1,860 miles to the nearest continint in any direction. Hawaii is one of two states that do not use “daylight saving time,” the other state is Arizona. At Hawai'i you can visit Kīlauea (The Big Island), Waimea Canyon ''(Kaua'i), Pearl Harbor (O'ahu), ''Haleakalā (Maui), Waikīkī (O'ahu), A Hunting Safari (Ni'ihau), Diamond Head (O'ahu), and Papahānaumokuākea Marine National Monument (Northwestern Hawai'ian Islands). Although Hawai'i is a cool place; it can have earhquakes, landslides, and tsunamis; volcanic eruptions; attacks on harbors; but There is no state named Hawaii.